The Red Shadow's Long Fingers
Requirements *You must have completed the Dark Mail Gauntlets Heritage Quest Steps # Speak to Lord Nagafen in a special version of his instance in Sol's Eye #* There are now 2 "Nagafen's Lair" choices on the menu, pick the first one called Nagafen's Lair #* Wear while attempting to converse with Nagafen #* Do not be insistent. Take your leave, and walk away. As you are walking away the ground will shake and and the words "WAIT. COME HERE" appear in your chat box. Return to Nagafen and he will now talk to you and advance your quest. # Collect 6 sentimental items for Lord Nagafen. Updates are body drops from the final bosses of: #* Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Heroic) - A large dragon tooth #* Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Heroic) - Preeminence (white orb) #* High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Heroic) - A small lockbox #* High Keep (Heroic) - A pendant of ice #* The Fractured Hive (Heroic) - An amber-encased dragon eye #* Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Heroic) - A draconic wristlet #**''Note: These sentimental items are one per instance and can be done in any order.'' #**''Note: There is only one item that drops off the body of the final boss. If there is more than one channeler in the group that is on this part of the quest, only one will be able to loot the item for a quest update.'' # Return to Lord Nagafen #*''Note: There are 2 "Nagafen's Lair" choices on the menu, pick the first one called Nagafen's Lair'' # Consult the necromancers of Paineel. Letter on table at # Kill the dragon construct on the top level of the rat cave of Sundered Frontier , he can also spawn in one of the other passageways in the same area. #*''Note: Has tons of HP, it is recommended to bring at least some DPS with you to help burn it down'' # Go back to secret lab in Paineel, it's on fire and you will be attacked by a construct # Pick up the book on the desk in the back of the room #* This step requires having completed the Dark Mail Gauntlets heritage quest, and be wearing them in order to read the book # Defeat Ryizz in a special instance of Stratum called Ssrez'Ras: The Final Confrontation. #*''This is a solo instance with a very difficult fight and no mercenary is allowed. You will need to adjust your AA spec and conduits for maximum individual survivability.'' ## Pull the named into the middle of the room. You do not DPS it, but debuff it whenever you have a chance. ## An enslaved npc will spawn every so often, ignore the named and destroy the add. ## When a sphere spawns (there are different versions, arcane, elemental, noxious and dark), immediately change targets to the sphere and destroy it. ##* The key for this fight is to survive for roughly 6 minutes (+/- 15s). After the 6 minute mark, the mob will have 15 "ticks" before it dies. This will update your quest. ##*It should be noted that the name will do considerably more damage with each "tick", so do your best to save emergencies for use towards the end of the fight. My suggestion is to make one macro, that saves you from lots of tabbing around and wasted time: ##**/target an enslaved ##**/target a sphere ##**Written like this will ensure a sphere will always be chosen first. # Retrieve the heart from Ryizz's body # Return to Lord Nagafen #*''Note: There are 2 "Nagafen's Lair" choices on the menu, pick the first one called Nagafen's Lair'' # Return to Daleen in Kelethin #*''Note: Go to in Kelethin and click on a particle effect on the ground to zone into Daleen's home.'' Rewards * * Redirections * Blackwood's Focus * Construct Color: Dark